Et si
by Selemba
Summary: Reprise de la fin du tome 4. Et si le portoloin n'avait pas fonctionner en sens inverse ? OS très court, la moitié est le texte de JKR, le reste est de moi. Réédité. Bonne lecture !


Écrit à partir de la Coupe de Feu, j'ai juste changer un endroit. Et si le portoloin n'avait pas marcher en sens inverse ? Je vous fait un petit résumé de ce qui se passe avant pour ceux qui ne se rappelle plus vraiment de l'histoire. La coupure par rapport à ce qu'a écrit la géniale JKR et ce que j'ai écrit se fait là ou il y a la barre. Bonne lecture !

Tome 4, après avoir saisi en même temps que Cédric le trophée des Trois Sorciers, ils se retrouvent tous les deux en plein milieu d'un cimetière. Cédric est tué par Queudver et Harry assite à la renaissance de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Voldemort appelle tous ses Mangemorts et se bat en duel avec le jeune Gryffondor. C'est alors que des silhouettes embrumées sortent de la baguette du mage noir. Il s'agit des «ombres» des dernières personnes qu'il a tuées, dont Cédric qui demande à Harry de ramener son corps à ses parents.

* * *

Et si...

- Maintenant! s'écria Harry.

De toute façon, il n'aurait pas pu tenir sa baguette plus longtemps. Il la leva brutalement, de toutes ses forces, et le fil d'or se brisa. Le dôme de lumière s'évanouit aussitôt, le chant du phénix s'interrompit; mais les silhouettes fantomatiques des victimes de Voldemort étaient toujours présentes et entouraient leur assassin, dérobant Harry à son regard...

Harry courut alors comme il n'avait jamais couru dans sa vie, renversant au passage deux Mangemorts abasourdis. Il courut en zigzag parmi les tombes, sentant derrière lui les sortilèges qu'ils lui lançaient et qui s'écrasaient contre les pierres tombales. Il se précipitait vers le corps de Cédric, tellement concentré sur son but qu'il ne ressentait plus aucune douleur à sa jambe.

- Stupéfixez-le!

C'était la voix de Voldemort qu'il entendait hurler derrière lui.

Parvenu à trois mètres de Cédric, Harry plongea derrière un angelot de marbre pour éviter les jets de lumière rouge et vit une aile de la statue se fracasser sous le choc des sortilèges. La main serrée sur sa baguette, Harry se rua en avant...

- Impedimenta! s'écria-t-il en pointant sa baguette magique à l'aveuglette par-dessus son épaule, en direction des Mangemorts qui le poursuivaient.

Un cri étouffé lui indiqua qu'il en avait arrêté au moins un, mais il n'avait pas le temps de regarder en arrière pour vérifier. Il sauta par-dessus le trophée et se jeta à terre en entendant de nouveaux crépitements derrière lui. D'autres traits de lumière lui passèrent au-dessus de la tête tandis qu'il tombait en avant, tendant la main pour attraper le bras de Cédric.

- Écartez-vous! Je vais le tuer! Il est à moi! Hurlait Voldemort d'une voix perçante.

La main de Harry s'était refermée sur le poignet de Cédric. Une seule pierre tombale le séparait à présent de Voldemort mais Cédric était trop lourd pour qu'il puisse le porter et le trophée restait hors d'atteinte.

Les yeux rouges de Voldemort flamboyèrent dans la nuit. Harry vit sa bouche se recourber en un sourire, sa baguette se lever...

- Accio! Hurla Harry en pointant sa baguette magique sur la coupe.

Le trophée des Trois Sorciers s'éleva dans les airs et s'envola vers lui. Harry l'attrapa par une anse.

* * *

Mais rien. Il entendit juste Voldemort éclater de rire et jeter un sort avant de se retrouver immobile, comme pétrifié.

- Voyons, Harry. Me croyais-tu assez stupide pour te laisser une porte de sortie? Tu sembles bien pressé de nous quitter. S'il n'y a que ça, reprit-il après un silence, je m'en voudrais de ne pas t'y aider!

Se forçant à ouvrir les yeux, Harry vit les pupilles rouges de Voldemort le fixer, ses longs doigts blancs et fins jouant avec sa baguette. Autour de lui, le cercle des Mangemorts s'était reformé, détruisant ses dernières chances de fuite. Il savait qu'il allait mourir ici, entre ces tombes.

Par vagues puissantes, des images affluèrent dans sa tête. Des visages, des voix... Ron battant Hermione aux échecs, Cho dansant avec Cédric, Dumbledore le félicitant, Sirius le serrant dans ses bras, Hagrid le regardant s'enfoncer dans le labyrinthe... Trop de choses. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'en profiter, il s'en rendait compte maintenant. Harry voulait recommencer, vivre une nouvelle vie, heureux, entouré de ceux qu'il aimait. Il ne voulait pas mourir! Non! Ce n'était pas juste, il ne pouvait pas être tué maintenant, pas après avoir cru gagner le Tournoi, pas après que ses parents se soient sacrifiés, pas après avoir trouvé de vrais amis! C'était injuste, il n'avait que quatorze ans, c'était trop jeune, beaucoup trop jeune.

Et tous ces gens, tous ces gens qui avaient fondé leurs espoirs sur lui. Cédric resterait ici, à ses côtés, ses parents ne recevraient jamais son corps. Il n'avait pas su tenir sa promesse. Alors, dans un dernier sursaut de folie ou d'espoir peut-être, Harry sauta sur ses pieds en hurlant pour fuir et courir le plus loin possible de cette horrible mort qui l'attendait.

- Avada Kedavra!

Un rire glacé, une bourrasque de vent, un rayon de lumière verte... C'était fini.


End file.
